Rukia Kuchiki
by SumSum R.L
Summary: Byakuya presionado por su familia ha desposado a Rukia. Nunca es tarde para cambiar, sobretodo si un poco de calma y un buen plan pueden significar la salida un gran problema... Aunque ser un planificador nunca ha sido el fuerte de Ichigo. Cap 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Pertenecer a una familia noble tiene beneficios, pero conlleva una serie de responsabilidades. La familia y el linaje son lo más importante y se deben preservar al precio que sea. Aunque el precio sea su propia libertad._

**Rukia Kuchiki**

**Capítulo 1:**

Caminaba a paso calmo por los corredores del Gotei 13, en sus manos cargaba unos papeles que el capitán Ukitake le había ordenado entregar al teniente de otro escuadrón. No estaba demasiado apurada por realizar la tarea, no era algo realmente importante ni menos era un día ocupado. Una paz rodeaba el ambiente y el sol se alzaba abrasante sobre el Seireitei.

Varios shinigamis pasaban a su lado, algunos la quedaban mirando, otros simplemente no la veían, uno que otro la saludaba atentamente. Ella seguía su camino bajando de tanto en tanto la vista hacia los papeles, como si existiera algo interesante en ellos. Una figura alta de cabello largo pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarla. Rukia se detuvo y lo siguió con la vista hasta que Byakuya se perdió en dirección opuesta.

-Nii-sama… -murmuró para sí misma y retomó su camino cabizbaja.

Byakuya se volteó algunos segundos después, Rukia no estaba ya al alcance de su mirada. Su rostro serio parecía inmutable, aun cuando pensamientos lo atormentaban. Pero él no acostumbraba compartir sus secretos con nadie, menos con ella. Era una niña, su hermana adoptiva, la hermana sanguínea de su difunta esposa. No, no podía hablarle, debía mantenerla fuera de los problemas de los Kuchiki, de sus propios problemas. Encontraría una solución a aquel dilema que no lo dejaba en paz, y una solución pronta.

-Capitán Kuchiki –la voz de Renji lo sacaba de sus pensamientos, el pelirrojo estaba frente a él con cara de malas noticias –Órdenes prioritarias –le entregó un papel, Byakuya lo revisaba –Solicitan shinigamis para Karakura…

-Sé leer, Abarai –dijo sin sacarle la vista a los papeles, Renji frunció el ceño –Pásalo a la división de Ukitake –ordenó entregándole el papel de vuelta –Que envíen a Rukia.

Renji pareció sorprendido.

-Ella es la más adecuada –retomó el capitán.

El pelirrojo asintió y salió por la puerta sin decir más. Mandarla lejos sería la mejor opción por el momento, mientras solucionaba todo. Si contaba con suerte ella jamás se enteraría de nada, no había razón para inmiscuirla en todo eso… Después de todo, ella no era de la familia, aunque su apellido dijera lo contrario.

* * * * *

-¡Hey! –fue el saludo de la morena al saltar dentro de la habitación de Ichigo por la ventana.

El muchacho pegó un respingo en su silla frente al escritorio. Un libro descansaba sobre la superficie de madera, un lápiz sobre él y el silencio del cuarto. Rukia se dejó caer sentada en la cama del pelinaranja y cruzó las piernas.

-¿Te asusté? –preguntó la chica moviendo uno de sus pies en círculos. Ichigo chasqueó la lengua –Digo, como casi llegaste a saltar –sonrió maliciosa.

-Cállate, me distraes de mi tarea –bufó volviéndose al libro por unos segundos, Rukia revisaba la habitación con la mirada, el chico volvió a mirarla -¿Piensas quedarte o vienes de visita?

-Tengo una misión –le dijo con naturalidad fijándose en el libro del muchacho -¿Tenemos examen?

Ichigo cerró el libro, pero automáticamente lo volvió abrir, se puso de pie y con el libro en las manos se sentó junto a la morena en la cama. Dejó el libro sobre el regazo de la muchacha y le acercó un lápiz.

-Álgebra –comentó al tiempo que ella revisaba los ejercicios y daba vuelta las hojas como si en ellas pudiese encontrar la traducción a ese misterio que tenía sobre las piernas. -¿Te explico?

-Por favor –suspiró Rukia con rostro de desgano –No quiero reprobar…

Ichigo asintió y, mientras buscaba las lecciones adecuadas para comenzar, planeaba explicarle a Isshin que su tercera hija había vuelto. El viejo estaría feliz y haría un escándalo de ello, seguramente abrazando el retrato de su madre. Sin darse cuenta, el pelinaranja sonreía. Rukia lo miró de reojo y también sin notarlo imitó el gesto. Estaba nuevamente en casa.

* * * * *

No iba a consentir una aberración tan grande, pero no podía oponerse nuevamente a su familia, no otra vez. No le estaban dejando otra opción, tenían razones justificadas. Byakuya Kuchiki era el último en la línea de sucesión de la familia, debía cumplir con sus deberes.

-No, no puedo hacerlo –dijo a un anciano que tomaba té frente a él.

-Byakuya… -suspiró el hombre mirando las hojitas de té flotar en su taza. –Es tu deber, bastante problemas nos has acarreado como familia –el moreno frunció el ceño –Has traído la deshonra y con ello has menoscabado nuestro apellido. Te pedimos que te hagas cargo de…

-¡No voy a desposar a mi hermana!

El anciano bufó.

-Hasta que al fin la llamas así, justo ahora… -bebió de su té –No es tu hermana, nunca la has tratado como tal y tampoco la quieres como a una. No tienen vínculos sanguíneos, además es tu cuñada, no está mal desposar a la hermana de tu difunta esposa…

-La adopté como hermana.

-Pero no lo es. –sentenció el hombre muy serio –No existe otra posibilidad, no irás a buscar otra novia al rukongai, además sería mal visto que desposaras a alguien más. Ella no es una Kuchiki, tú le diste ese apellido a pedido de Hisana, pero no lo es. Si desposas a la hermana de tu difunta esposa sería lo más natural y correcto.

-Quizás en otro contexto lo sería, pero…

* * * * *

Había pasado casi un mes desde que a Rukia le fue encomendada aquella misión, misión que ahora se encontraba cumplida. Sentada a la mesa con la familia Kurosaki disfrutaba de su última cena antes de partir de regreso a la Sociedad de Almas. Sentía algo de tristeza por tener que marchar tan pronto y deseó que llegaran muchos más hollows y los peores desastres, sólo para quedarse un tiempo más, sólo un poco más.

-Enana, come –ordenó Ichigo mirándola de reojo, su cena sin tocar.

-¿Por qué no te quedas unos días más, Rukia-chan? –preguntó Yuzu deseando que la morena no se marchara –Las clases han terminado, podrías pasar el verano con nosotros. ¿Cierto, papá?

-No nos dejes, Rukia-chan –suplicó Isshin haciendo espectáculo –Hablaré con tus parientes…

-No es necesario –sonrió la muchacha revolviendo su arroz con el tenedor –Debo regresar, me están esperando, pero les agradezco la invitación.

-Pero… -murmuró Yuzu entristecida.

-Ichigo –alzó la voz Karin y miró a Rukia –Dile algo…

El pelinaranja se alzó de hombros y continuó su cena. Rukia agradeció en silencio la actitud de Ichigo, ella odiaba las despedidas, no quería pensar que quizás no volvería a verlos dentro de mucho tiempo. Su cena seguía sin tocar mientras todos ya estaban por acabar.

-Come algo, te espera un viaje largo –le dijo Ichigo sin mirarla.

Ella asintió y llevó el primer bocado a su boca.

* * * * *

Byakuya y la familia Kuchiki esperaban el regreso de la morena sentados a lo largo de la larga mesa del comedor. El silencio cubría toda la estancia y la tensión se percibía por doquier. El más joven de los reunidos permanecía inmutable, pero su corazón latía con fuerza. No podía, no podía… Pero no desobedecería otra vez. Así lo había jurado.

La puerta del comedor de abrió de par en par y no fue menor la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Rukia al verlos a todos reunidos. Se sintió incómoda y arreglando su vestido de corte moderno esperó que se le indicara tomar asiento.

-Ven, jovencita –le dijo uno de los ancianos e indicó un sitio junto a él, Rukia se sentó a su lado incómoda. –Te preguntarás a que se debe esta reunión familiar.

¿Reunión familiar? ¿Y ella estaba invitada? Por lo general no le hablaban y estaba totalmente excluida de aquellas instancias. Había por lo menos diez ancianos y un par de mujeres de avanzada edad, ellas parecían emocionadas… Algo andaba mal.

-Como parte de la familia Kuchiki sabrás que existen deberes que no podemos pasar por alto –continuó el hombre y la chica asintió –El linaje Kuchiki es de los más nobles y antiguos de la Sociedad de Almas, durante milenios se mantuvo puro y exento de ciertos eventos –miró a Byakuya acusador -Sin embargo –le extendió la mano a la chica y la puso de pie, caminó guiándola hasta sentarla junto a su hermano, él ni siquiera la miró –cuando fallece un miembro del clan, alguien debe tomar su lugar y debemos cuidar las apariencias. Tu hermana te trajo hasta acá sin saber que con ello contribuiría con el legado de la familia. –Rukia lo observaba sin entender –Desposarás a Byakuya.

La muchacha quedó en silencio, no pudo reaccionar, estaba petrificada. El moreno a su lado se puso de pie y salió del comedor.

-Nii-sama… -murmuró ella al tiempo que las dos mujeres se le acercaban y la confortaban hablándole de preparativos que ella no estaba lista para escuchar.

* * * * *

Un grupo de jóvenes paseaba por el centro comercial, habían decidido ir a los juegos para celebrar la finalización del año escolar. Al terminar el verano comenzarían el último año de su educación secundaria, lo cual los tenía llenos de expectativas. Sin embargo, este momento era de relajo.

-Es una lástima que Kuchiki-san se haya perdido esto –comentó Orihime volteándose al grupo que caminaba tras ella al tiempo que ingresaban a los juegos.

-Debiste persuadirla más, Kurosaki –comentó Ishida con cierta burla en su voz.

Ichigo se hizo el desentendido y mientras sus amigos corrían a comprar los tickets, pensó en que quizás sí debió persuadir a Rukia para que se quedase durante el verano. No imaginaba qué cosas tan importantes podía hacer la enana en la Sociedad de Almas, aparte de hacerle los mandados a Ukitake y entrenar un poco.

-¿Qué haremos el resto del verano? –preguntó Orihime al pelinaranja trayendo sus tickets. –Podríamos hacer una excursión a la playa.

-No sé qué harán ustedes, yo… –contestó desviando la mirada a la nada –Iré a la Sociedad de Almas.

La muchacha le sonrió dulce, pero con un sabor agrio en la boca.

-¿Algo importante? –preguntó alegre –Digo… ¿Hay algo importante que hacer allí?

Ichigo la miró un instante y ladeó la cabeza.

-Entrenar un poco… y hacer algunos mandados.

Inoue guardó silencio cuando a lo lejos Tatsuki la llamaba a acercarse a un juego. Ambos jóvenes fueron al encuentro de la morena de cabello corto.

* * * * *

Rukia podía sentir la suave brisa del verano en su rostro. Aún entremedio de las ramas de aquel alto árbol, el follaje no lograba aislarla completamente del viento suave y cálido. Su kimono floreado se mimetizaba entre las hojas y la volvían casi imperceptible a los ojos de alguien poco observador. Pero el joven sirviente la detectó en un instante.

-Kuchiki-sama –la llamó desde abajo del árbol, la chica volteó a ver –Tiene visita.

Rukia bajó del árbol con gran habilidad y estiró sus ropas. Siguió al muchacho por los jardines hasta llegar al recibidor. Pudo distinguir en un instante los cabellos naranjos de su compañero de aventuras y sintió que todo su cuerpo tiritaba. Ichigo había sido su héroe, quien había salvado su vida… ¿Por qué no pudo evitar aquello? ¿Dónde estuvo? ¿Por qué no lo buscó?

-Ichigo –lo llamó suavemente y el rostro sonriente del pelinaranja se dibujó frente a sus ojos.

-Hola –dijo alegre de volver a verla, pero detectó al instante que algo ocurría, ella parecía atormentada -¿Sucedió algo?

-Yo…

Unos pasos se escucharon tras la espalda de la morena. La alta e imponente figura de Byakuya hizo ingreso en la sala situándose por delante de Rukia.

-Kurosaki –su voz pausada y calma invadió la habitación –Tiempo sin vernos… A Rukia y a mí ya nos extrañaba que no te hubieras aparecido por estos lados.

Ichigo realizó una mueca con los labios que no alcanzó a ser una pacífica sonrisa.

-¿Me extrañabas, Byakuya? –rió malicioso.

El moreno le devolvió el gesto.

-Recuerda que debemos ir a la cena –indicó a Rukia sin mirarla.

-No lo he olvidado, Byakuya –respondió ella.

Ichigo observó la escena algo extrañado.

-¿Ya no es Nii-sama? –preguntó burlesco.

Rukia negó con la cabeza, el moreno había salido ya de la sala, dejando a ambos amigos nuevamente solos. Entendía que tenían que conversar y no esperaba que fuera una plática pacífica, cuando se trataba de ellos paz era lo menos que se podía esperar.

-Ichigo, yo…

-¿Pasó algo? –preguntó ansioso, un sentimiento de inquietud se instaló en su pecho, odiaba el silencio de Rukia, la intriga que guardaba su hermano en su mirada. –Contéstame.

-Yo… -continuó la vacilación de la muchacha –Yo no tuve opción… Era lo que debía hacer… Soy una Kuchiki, hay ciertas cosas que la nobleza nos impone y… -hizo una pausa, Ichigo se acercó a ella, la miraba fijamente –Yo… ellos dijeron que es lo que correspondía… la situación… la familia… Yo…

-Deja de balbucear, seguro no es tan grave, ya verás cómo lo solucionamos –trató de ser conciliador antes de perder la calma.

Otros pasos invadieron nuevamente la sala. El joven sirviente ingresaba con prisa, traía un bolso femenino en las manos que se lo entregó con torpeza a la morena. Ella lo recibió agradeciendo la interrupción.

-Kuchiki-sama la espera –le dijo el muchacho.

Rukia asintió y se volteó dándole la espalda al pelinaranja. El sirviente salió tan veloz como ingresó a la habitación, Rukia tomó aire profundamente.

-Ya no es Nii-sama –dijo finalmente –Byakuya me tomó por esposa… hace un par de semanas.

Ichigo guardó silencio y vio marchar a su amiga. La noticia cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría y quizás por eso tiritaba. Bajó la vista a sus manos y las empuñó con fuerza. Sentía quemar la boca del estómago, una presión en el pecho que parecía estarlo desgarrando. ¿Qué era eso? Debía estar feliz por ella, aunque Byakuya no era la persona más amable ni afectuosa del mundo, y era su hermano legal, esto rayaba en el incesto. Pero no era eso lo que más le afectaba, no lo era. Un calor comenzó a subir desde su pecho a la garganta, anudándola, se le dificultaba respirar. Tragó saliva. ¿Por qué Rukia no le dijo nada? ¿Por qué le ocultó eso? Pero tampoco eso parecía molestarle del todo. Aquella extraña y tibia sensación subió por su rostro. Se pasó una mano por la mejilla. ¿Por qué la enana se veía tan infeliz? ¿Por qué ya no sonreía? Bajó la mirada a su mano, estaba húmeda.

-¿Por qué? –murmuró sintiendo la humedad entre sus dedos, rodeado por la inmensidad de la soledad de aquella habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y alertas! Les traigo_ _la continuación del fic, espero que les guste. Este capítulo me lo curré mucho, la verdad es que lo escribí varias veces porque no me gustaba como se iban dando las cosas. Ahora me pareció digno de entregárselos, así que acá va. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

**Rukia Kuchiki**

**Capítulo 2:**

La noche lo encontró en la misma habitación donde recibiera aquella noticia. Había tomado asiento en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en una de las paredes junto a la puerta, las rodillas flectadas y los brazos sobre ellas. No pensaba en nada realmente, o pensaba en todo a la vez. Pero nunca tuvo la intención de retirarse del lugar, quizás era su terquedad o más bien un desgano que lo embargaba, una letanía que lo mantenía en la misma posición que adquirió unos minutos después que Rukia se marchara de la casa en compañía de su hermano…

-De su esposo –se corrigió en voz alta sólo perceptible para él, palabras que parecían retumbar como eco en la vacía estancia.

No podía borrar el rostro de infinita desdicha que la morena mostró ante él, aquella imagen se repetía frente a sus ojos secundada por la oscuridad. Podía salvarle la vida mil veces mostrando la mayor de las valentías, sin miedo, con seguridad… Pero su rostro, esa mirada alicaída, esa mueca en sus labios. ¡Ese rostro sólo podía llenarlo de terrores y angustia! Y no podía hacer nada esta vez. Aunque se le pasó por la mente raptarla y llevársela lejos, y ante esa idea logró esbozar una sonrisa.

El chirriar de una puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pudo escuchar unos pasos salir aceleradamente de la casa y los sintió perderse a lo largo del jardín. Pronto el ruido seco del portón principal y a lo lejos otros pasos. No se inquietó, simplemente se mantuvo allí en silencio y acompañado de sus propios pensamientos.

El joven sirviente de la casa corrió al encuentro de los recién llegados. Él se veía tan serio y seco como siempre, caminaba varios pasos adelantado a la pequeña mujer, quien se mantenía en silencio con la cabeza gacha. El muchacho saludó a la pareja, ella le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

-Su amigo la espera en la sala –le dijo el chico a Rukia al oído, ella se sorprendió y el jovencito lo leyó en ella –No se ha movido de ahí.

-Debí imaginarlo…

Byakuya se volteó a ver a la morena. Había escuchado claramente y, honestamente, no esperaba una reacción diferente del pelinaranja. Internamente lamentaba mucho que Rukia tuviera que pasar por todo esto, e incluso llegó a sentirlo por Kurosaki. Pero era el precio que todos debían pagar, pertenecer al círculo de las cuatro familias era un privilegio que traía adjuntos deberes ineludibles.

-Yo… -alzó la voz la muchacha al verse descubierta por Byakuya.

-Me encargaré de eso –habló el moreno.

-No, por favor, déjame hablar con él –pidió acortando las distancias entre ambos. Lo miró a los ojos suplicante, pero sus ojos no se encontraron con los propios –Nii… Byakuya, por favor.

-Nanami –alzó la voz el hombre y el joven sirviente bajó la vista –Lleva a Rukia a su habitación.

-Kuchiki-sama –la llamó el muchacho y la morena lo siguió sin quitarle la mirada a Byakuya de encima.

Byakuya caminó a paso calmo hasta el interior de la casa, para cuando notó que Rukia había sido llevada lejos y se perdía en la inmensidad de construcción junto con Nanami, decidió hacer su entrada triunfal a la sala. Dio par de pasos al interior, todo estaba a oscuras. Encendió la lámpara de gas junto a la puerta y recorrió la habitación con la vista, cada rincón, cada espacio. Pronto sus ojos captaron la figura alicaída de Kurosaki sentado junto a la puerta.

-De pie –ordenó el moreno.

Ichigo alzó la vista y lo ignoró por completo.

-De pie, he dicho, mocoso insolente –dijo sin cambiar su tono impositivo. Ichigo mantuvo el contacto visual, pero no hizo amague de moverse de su sitio. –Que no se te olvide que estás en mi casa.

-No lo olvido –respondió poniéndose de pie, no obedeciendo, sino para verlo cara a cara. -¡Rukia! –gritó a todo pulmón hacia la puerta.

-No vendrá –dictaminó Byakuya con su rictus inamovible.

-Eso no lo decides tú –gruñó Ichigo volviéndose a mirarlo. –La voy a sacar de esta casa, por las buenas o por las malas. –le advirtió a un calmado Byakuya, que parecía estarse divirtiendo. -¡Rukia!

-Es inútil –continuó Kuchiki acortando las distancias con el muchacho –No lograrás sacarla de aquí, porque ella no quiere ser rescatada esta vez, Kurosaki.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-No te creo ni una sola palabra –gruñó amenazante -¡Rukia!

El sonido de unos pasos se acercó por el corredor. Ichigo sonrió triunfante ante el estático rostro del moreno. La figura de Rukia se dibujó bajo el dintel de la puerta, otra vez la misma mirada entristecida y esa mueca de desagrado en los labios.

-Rukia…

-Ichigo… yo… -dijo la muchacha alternando las miradas entre Byakuya e Ichigo. –Yo… lo siento…

El pelinaranja volvió a sentir aquella sensación de quemazón en la boca del estómago. El cuerpo se le tensaba y tenía la necesidad imperiosa de golpear algo o alguien, de preferencia cierto moreno frente a él.

-Kurosaki –Byakuya alzó la voz –No voy a permitir que hagas escándalos en mi casa y en presencia de mi mujer. Retírate.

Ichigo apretó los puños, hubiera deseado no dejar a Zangetsu en la habitación que amablemente le habían facilitado para permanecer en el Seireitei. Miraba a Rukia, quien prefería no encararlo y permanecía estática junto a la puerta, pero aún tenía una esperanza, ella había acudido a su llamado. No estaba todo perdido… Iba a sacarla de esa situación al precio que fuera.

Se volteó hacia la puerta.

-Volveré –dijo antes de salir de la sala, pasando junto a Rukia, pero prestar atención a su presencia –No voy a permitir esta aberración.

Byakuya le dedicó una mirada indiferente. Ichigo salió definitivamente de la sala y de la casa. Rukia se quedó viendo por donde antes se había perdido su amigo, soltó un suspiro.

-Creí haber dicho que te quedaras en tu habitación –dijo el moreno al tiempo que salía de la sala.

-Lo siento… -bajó la cabeza avergonzada por su desobediencia –Byakuya… Gracias.

-¿Por? –le hizo una seña para que saliera de la sala y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo.

-Por no lastimar a Ichigo… Es algo voluntarioso, él no comprende… Gracias por mantener la calma. –su tono de voz estaba cargado de tristeza.

Byakuya la observó en silencio. Desde el anuncio del compromiso de ambos que Rukia había pasado de ser una chiquilla a una mujer, una bastante seria. Fue un cambio abrupto, como si de pronto le hubieran robado las esperanzas y los sueños… ¿Sueños? ¿En una familia noble? Quizás ella sí quería ser rescatada después de todo.

-Sabes que nunca podrá ser, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó la morena intrigada ante las palabras de Byakuya.

Él se detuvo en medio del pasillo y miró a los ojos de la pequeña muchacha.

-Kurosaki… -dijo arrastrando la voz –Él es humano… -ella se sonrojó y desvió la vista –Con ello sólo traerías la muerte y la desgracia, tanto para ti como para él. Para él… esto es lo mejor que podría haber sucedido.

-Lo sé –murmuró Rukia con su vista al suelo –Espero que Ichigo así lo entienda… -alzó la mirada para ver directo a los ojos del que antes fuera su hermano –Y espero poder aceptarlo algún día.

-Eres muy joven aún, Rukia –comentó el hombre saliendo de aquella caraza de frialdad que lo caracterizaba –Con los años comprenderás que el amor adolescente no es más que un impulso, un sentimiento nada profundo que lleva a cometer muchos errores… -calló de pronto –Vete a tu habitación, es tarde, deberías descansar.

Ella asintió y se desvió por un pasillo, Byakuya la siguió con la mirada. Rukia aún pensaba en las palabras del moreno. ¿Qué quiso decir con toda esa charla? Se llevó las manos al rostro, estaba hirviendo. ¿Por qué se indispuso tanto cuando Byakuya le nombró que Ichigo no podía ser en su vida? ¿Y luego eso del 'amor adolescente'? Abrió la puerta de su habitación y cerró por dentro, apoyó su espalda contra la madera y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos.

-Ichigo…

* * * * *

¡Maldita tranquilidad de ese lugar! Nada podía distraerlo de sus pensamientos y, si bien no estaba en su naturaleza ser calculador, intuía que era lo mejor de momento… Debía ser paciente. Actuaría sin impulsos y planearía cada paso y acción a tomar desde ahora en adelante.

Se preguntaba, ahora sentado en su cama y mirando por la ventana, si es que acaso… No, no podía pensar en eso, ni imaginarlo. Pero si ambos estaban casados… de otro modo… ¡Qué asco! Negó con la cabeza desordenando sus cabellos, eso no podía haber sucedido, no podía imaginárselo, ni tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Pero la sola idea de figurarse a Rukia en brazos de Byakuya le hacía hervir la sangre. La sacaría de esa situación, lo juraba.

-Rukia…

* * * * *

Recordaba aquel instante cuando la noticia le fue entregada de una manera tan inesperada, el rechazo de, en aquel entonces, su hermano. La abandonó en ese instante, dejándola sola a merced de la familia… quizás no podía verla a la cara, aún no podía. Entendía que para Byakuya dejar atrás a Hisana debió ser tremendo, más aún desposar a quien él no amaba. Pero él tenía razón, era lo correcto. Sin embargo las cosas no habían cambiado en ningún sentido, jamás la había tocado ni había hecho el amague de acercarse a ella. Su relación era totalmente ficticia, un acuerdo tácito entre ambos.

-Vas a tener una boda hermosa –recordaba las palabras de una de las ancianas aquel día –Vas a ser la novia más bella de toda la Sociedad de Almas…

Pero Rukia en ese momento no tenía mente para pensar en trivialidades. No supo nunca porqué, pero cuando recuperó la conciencia sola en su habitación se largó a llorar. Dentro de su corazón gritaba el nombre de la única persona que podía sacarla de aquel embrollo, de la única persona que sabía podría hacerle frente a todos por rescatarla de lo que se había convertido en un infierno en vida… Irónico.

Y desde ese día, despertaba cada mañana esperando que al abrir los ojos se encontrara en la habitación de las hermanas de Ichigo, escuchando los escándalos de Isshin y al pesado de Kon. Incluso el mismo día de su boda, mirándose al espejo, toda ataviada… Se veía realmente hermosa, eso decían todos, pero aquel día apareció esa mueca en sus labios, esa mueca que ahora mismo podía detectar aún sin mirarse.

Fue una ceremonia hermosa, cualquier chica soñaría tener una por lo menos la mitad de maravillosa y elegante. Sin embargo, Rukia no puso atención en los bellos arreglos florales, ni en la enorme cantidad de invitados, sólo deseaba ver el rostro de una persona entre ellos y que, como en las películas que veía en casa de los Kurosaki, la sacara en plena ceremonia. Pero no siempre se puede esperar la llegada del héroe. Y ese día el héroe no apareció, eso se dijo cuando la ceremonia hubo terminado… ¡Qué terror tenía en ese momento! Agradeció cuando luego de dejarla en su habitación aquella noche, Byakuya se marchara a la propia como si siguieran siendo los mismos hermanos de siempre.

-Nii-sama… extraño llamarte así…

* * * * *

Byakuya contemplaba el retrato de Hisana en completo silencio, como solía hacerlo, dedicarle siempre unos minutos del día. Se sentía traicionando la memoria de su mujer, sí ella era su mujer, Rukia era su hermana y así permanecería. Había prometido a Hisana encontrarla y ayudarla, si para eso era necesario todo esto, lo haría. Pero el precio que estaban pagando era alto y estaba causando daños colaterales. Sin siquiera desearlo se vio pensando en el mocoso pelinaranja. Sus palabras cargadas de dolor, su actitud herida… ¿Hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a llegar ese niñato? Sabía la respuesta.

Finalmente y después de bastante tiempo comenzaban a aflorar los verdaderos sentimientos en ese par de muchachos. Siempre lo supo, para él no era misterio que ambos amigos estaban enamorados, no era un cuestionamiento para nadie que los conociera. Pero no mintió cuando le comentó a Rukia que entre ambos jamás podría suceder algo… Eso llevaría a su familia a la deshonra y otra familia noble pasaría a ser sacada del círculo. No permitiría que ello pasara. Ahora tendría el control de esa situación por lo menos. Sin embargo, si él tuvo la capacidad y el valor de elegir, ¿por qué Rukia no? Y sabía que había sólo una persona capaz de darle ese valor a la pequeña morena.

-Kurosaki… -negó con la cabeza antes de levantarse para marchar a su habitación.

Pero Byakuya no contaba con los planes de Ichigo y su, aunque algo bruta, astucia.

* * * * *

-¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! –gritaban todos desesperados por el Seireitei.

A lo lejos del lugar, un pelinaranja sonreía malicioso cargando a Zangetsu.

-¿No temes que te descubran, Kurosaki? –preguntó Ganju a su lado.

-Nah –exclamó con un humor recobrado –De todas maneras, si descubren el origen del fuego creo que inmediatamente pensarán en los Shiba –rió malicioso.

Ganju le dedicó una mirada cargada de molestia.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó el robusto joven.

-Me tendrás que aguantar un par de días en tu casa… -le informó como si nada –Tengo algunos que arreglar antes de poner en marcha mi plan.

-Esa muchacha se mete en demasiados problemas… -bufó Ganju.

Ichigo asintió. Ambos desaparecieron entre las callejuelas, mientras el fuego seguía consumiendo el hospedaje del Gotei 13.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disculpen la demora, he tenido un mes bastante agitado con mucho trabajo, además de no encontrar la manera correcta de continuar el fic. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Espero que disfruten el siguiente capítulo y espero subir el próximo prontamente... Sin más los dejo con el tercer capítulo de_

**Rukia Kuchiki**

Capítulo 3:

-Pues… -Kuukaku bebió de su taza de té seguida por la mirada de su hermano y su huésped –Para planes no tienes nada de pasta –se sonrió maliciosa.

Ichigo le regaló una mirada cargada de resentimiento y gruñó por lo bajo.

-Me temo que mi hermana tiene razón, Ichigo –comentó Ganju mirando al pelinaranja al otro lado de la mesa –Después de todo el escándalo que armaste en la casa Kuchiki, ¿esperas que te reciban con los brazos abiertos?

-Tengo el presentimiento que Byakuya no se opondrá –la voz de la morena mujer plantó algunas esperanzas en Ichigo –Conozco algo a ese personaje y, me temo, que todo esto no fue en lo absoluto parte de sus planes. –volvió a beber de su té –Más bien me arriesgaría a afirmar que estaría más que encantado que lo sacaras de este embrollo. –sentenció ante el asombro del muchacho. –Pertenecer a las familias nobles tiene sus compromisos…

-Eso dijo Rukia –suspiró Ichigo apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos.

Ambos hermanos lo contemplaron con algo de tristeza. Ganju palmoteó la espalda del pelinaranja.

-Saldrás de ésta, como siempre –le dijo pacificador.

Kuukaku guardó silencio, el siguiente paso decidiría el triunfo o el total fracaso de los osados planes de Ichigo, y para ello ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarle. Después de todo le caía en gracia ese pelopincho.

-¿Cómo hacerte entrar en la casa Kuchiki bajo la aprobación de Byakuya? –preguntó la morena en voz alta, más para sí que para ser escuchada por los muchachos.

Las miradas de ambos hermanos se cruzaron por un segundo, sendas sonrisas se dibujaron en sus rostros.

-Dime algo, Ichigo… -habló nuevamente la mujer con una mirada intrigante. -¿Hasta qué punto serías capaz de llegar con tal de sacar a esa muchacha de esta situación?

-Creo que la respuesta a esa pregunta nos quedó más que clara hace un tiempo atrás… -bufó Ganju bebiendo de su taza de té. Ichigo guardó silencio, la morena acercó su taza a los labios. -¿Has pensado integrarte a alguno de los escuadrones del Gotei 13, Ichigo?

-No, en realidad…

Kuukaku suspiró y dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

-Pues comienza a pensártelo, porque mañana irás pedir tu ingreso. –declaró la mujer. –Pero debes tener en cuenta que una vez dentro ya no puedes salir.

Ichigo la observó detenidamente.

-¿Y eso es un problema?

Ambos hermanos sonrieron satisfechos al tiempo que los tres se levantaban de la mesa.

* * * * *

Nanao ingresó a la oficina a primera hora de la mañana, como todos los días, siempre era la primera en llegar y poner en orden el lugar, aunque siempre permanecía impecable, dado que era realmente la única que trabajaba ahí, su Capitán brillaba por su ausencia.

No menor fue su sorpresa para cuando abrió la puerta divisó una cabellera naranja sentado en un sillón dándole la espalda a la puerta. Honestamente llegó a pegar un respingo, no era usual ver a nadie, si no estuviese muerta hubiera creído que se trataba de una aparición.

-Kurosaki-san –llamó suavemente y el muchacho se volteó a verla.

-Buenos días, Teniente Ise –saludó como si nada tuviera de particular su visita. –¿El Capitán Shunsui tardará mucho en llegar?

-Usualmente no aparece hasta pasado mediodía –respondió la mujer pasando junto a él para dejar aquel pesado libro que siempre cargaba entre sus brazos sobre el escritorio. -¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –quiso preguntarle qué demonios hacía ahí, pero su discreción se lo impidió. Pero algo en la formalidad de Kurosaki la hizo preocupar.

Ichigo se puso de pie y sacó un papel de entre su shihakusho, se lo extendió a la morena, quien se calzó las gafas antes de poner la vista de lleno en la lectura. Tuvo que aguantar una exclamación de sorpresa, la cual reemplazó por otro acodomo de sus lentes y dejando el papel sobre la mesa.

-Pues… -volvió a acomodarse los lentes –Puedes unirte a tus funciones, Kurosaki, en el cuartel se te darán tus tareas. –Ichigo asintió –Kurosaki… ¿Por qué el octavo escuadrón? –hizo una pausa –Podrías haber solicitado la división que deseases, con un rango mayor…

-¿Qué le hace pensar que deseo estar en otra parte que aquí, Teniente? –preguntó de buen humor –Si me disculpa, tengo algunos deberes que atender.

-Sí, sí, vete… -le dijo extrañada viéndolo perderse por la puerta. -¿Qué tramas muchacho? –se preguntó a sí misma volviendo la vista a aquel papel sobre la mesa y vagando hasta la ventana. Afuera pudo ver pasar una alta figura de cabellos oscuros –Kuchiki… -murmuró y se sonrió dulce.

* * * * *

Se las arregló para ahora cargar una pila de enormes papeles que sobrepasaban su cabeza. Caminaba por el Seireitei con suma calma y disfrutando el tibio sol del mediodía. No le molestaba estar de mandadero de aquel sujeto que estaba por sobre él, y quien se deleitaba de tener de subordinado al shinigami sustituto, ahora parte del Gotei 13. Es más le divertían los aspavientos de su superior sobre la responsabilidad, la antigüedad en el cargo… Quizás ese hombre hablaba demasiado.

Casi llegaba a su destino y se detuvo ante la puerta para cuando una voz conocida le llamó la atención.

-Espera, te abro la puerta, ¡vaya si estás cargado! –Rukia abría la puerta a quien aún no había reconocido tras tantos papeles. –Ya está. –se hizo a un lado para que el sujeto ingresara a la oficina de su Capitán, para cuando éste pasó junto a ella.

-Gracias, enana.

-¡Ichigo! –exclamó y pegó un respingo que la llevó a perder el equilibrio y empujar al muchacho, quien soltó todos los papeles, los cuales volaron por los cielos.

Una carcajada salió de dentro de la oficina y la silueta del Capitán Ukitake se dibujó bajo el dintel.

-¡Pero qué desastre han armado! –rió de buena gana al tiempo que ambos chicos recogían los papeles apresuradamente. –Cuando terminen de recoger eso, déjenlo sobre mi escritorio, tengo una reunión urgente –se retiró aún risueño, menuda sorpresa se había llevado la pobre chiquilla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –murmuró Rukia tomando varios papeles con ansiedad.

-Mis tareas –respondió Ichigo sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿Tareas? –preguntó la morena poniéndose de pie con una pila alta de documentos –Estas son tareas de un oficial del Gotei 13, no de un shinigami sustituto.

-Exactamente –Ichigo siguió el movimiento de la chica y dejó los documentos sobre la mesa del Capitán –Bueno, Rukia, me esperan en el escuadrón, tengo otra ruma de papeles que llevar a Toushiro. ¡Nos vemos!

Y sin más se perdió veloz por el corredor, dejando a la chica con los papeles en las manos y con la sensación que Ichigo estaba huyendo de ella. Dejó los documentos sobre el escritorio y cerró la puerta por fuera. Soltó un suspiro.

-Estúpido Ichigo, ¿qué has hecho? –susurró y aquella mueca de desagrado desapareció de sus labios por un segundo.

* * * * *

-Estúpido, estúpido incendio –gruñó el superior mientras ordenaba una serie de documentos sobre el escritorio –Debo levantarme una hora antes todas las mañanas… -Ichigo lo observaba de reojo mientras fingía releer unos papeles. -¡No metas tu nariz en esos documentos, Kurosaki! –el hombre alzó la voz logrando que el pelinaranja lo mirara por sobre el borde del papel -¡Es información exclusiva!

-¿Tan exclusiva como cuánto se gasta en escobillones? –se burló dejando el documento a un lado.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada, nada –bufó aún burlón -¿Decías sobre un incendio?

-Hace un par de días que el hospedaje del Gotei 13 ardió en llamas sin explicación alguna –comentó mientras la ruma de papeles seguía creciendo saliendo de quién sabe dónde –Ni pensar en mi hermosa colección de mariposas, era un maravilloso insectario –suspiró, el muchacho no puedo evitar pensar en cuán extraño era ese sujeto –Pero levantarme al alba…

-Es bastante humillante…

-¿Qué cosa?

Ichigo había captado su atención, era el momento perfecto.

-Ya sabes, viajar tanto, con todas las labores que ya cumples dentro del Gotei 13… Debería haber algún tipo de plan de emergencia, habiendo tantas casa lujosas con miles de vacías habitaciones.

El hombre lo miró intrigado una fracción de segundo.

-¡Tienes razón, muchacho! Ya sabía que ese cerebro tuyo no estaba ahí nada más para teñirte el cabello color zanahoria –rió burlón, Ichigo frunció el ceño -¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? –exclamó orgulloso de sí mismo -¡Soy brillante! –suspiró –No más despertares al alba… -guardó silencio pensativo –Zanahorio… -el muchacho lo miró -¿Dónde te hospedas?

-En el cuartel, supongo…

-No, no, no –canturreó –El cuartel es para los de bajo rango y tú, pequeño saltamontes, eres mi subordinado –le revolvió el cabello, Ichigo gruñó por lo bajo –Yo me aseguraré que duermas en una cómoda y lujosa cama en la mejor mansión del Seireitei… ¿Qué te parece… La casa Omaeda? ¿Dónde el Capitán Ukitake? La vista es hermosa… No, no, no… Te mereces el lujo, la elegancia… -chasqueó los dedos –Te conseguiré una habitación en la mansión Kuchiki… ¿Qué tal?

"Excelente" pensó el muchacho.

-Muy agradecido –dijo fingiendo modestia, después de todo los planes de Kuukaku estaban saliendo a pedir de boca y bastante más sencillo de lo que esperaba.

* * * * *

-Mi casa no es ninguna posada –la voz de Byakuya Kuchiki se alzó imponente en la sala de reuniones de los capitanes del Gotei 13.

-Todos debemos sacrificarnos en tiempos de necesidad –el Capitán General interrumpía la creciente discusión que se armaba entre los poseedores de las mansiones seleccionadas para convertirse en albergue de los shinigamis hasta la reconstrucción del hostal. –Que no se discuta más…

Byakuya mantuvo silencio, pero no estaba en lo absoluto de acuerdo con la disposición. ¿Por qué no utilizaban el hospital? Ah, cierto, hubo un fallido intento de tomar por enésima vez el control sobre el Hueco Mundo y todo el batallón regresó gravemente herido. ¡Qué conveniente! Ahora no tenían camas en el hospital ni camas en el hospedaje. Quizás decidiría ir unos días a alguna parte, a dirigir alguna movilización a quien sabe dónde.

-Cambiando el tema –el Teniente del Capitán General imponía orden en la sala –Necesitamos de dos Capitanes, sus tenientes y un batallón para una misión en la ciudad de…

Byakuya alzó la mano, indicando que estaba dentro de la misión. Todos se sorprendieron, incluso Renji cuando le fue comunicado que se trasladarían al atardecer al mundo humano. Nunca pensó que Kuchiki se prestara para realizar ese tipo de tareas, menos que se ofreciera voluntariamente, según llegó a sus oídos. Debía ser una misión realmente importante. Lo mismo pensó Rukia, cuando al llegar a casa se encontró sola en el comedor a la hora de la cena y su joven criado le entregó una nota de su esposo. No volvería dentro de un mes.

-Por cierto, Kuchiki-sama –el joven criado retiraba el plato de la mujer –La trasladaremos al ala oeste de la mansión –Rukia lo miró extrañada –La mansión ha sido destinada para albergue de oficiales shinigami… -ella no cambió su expresión –Ya sabe, el incendio… -asintió en silencio –El Señor no quiere que se la importune con la presencia de personas inferiores…

-Está bien –respondió alzando los hombros -¿Cuántos son?

-Sólo uno, señora –dijo el muchacho.

-¿Y por sólo uno debo moverme de mis aposentos? –exclamó molesta –Por ningún motivo. –hizo una pausa -¿Y quien es ese sujeto?

-Un oficial de bajo rango del escuadrón 8 –respondió el joven –Sólo sé eso. Deberían haber sido más, pero extrañamente todos los que habían sido enviados acá han declinado su puesto en la última hora.

-Pues, ya lleva bastante retraso ese sujeto –bufó la mujer –No es de caballeros hacer esperar a una mujer para la cena.

El joven rió suave.

-No vendrá a cenar, tiene turno nocturno –le dijo tranquilamente –Se me ha entregado su horario… No se preocupe, señora, no creo que se lo tope muy a menudo.

Rukia bajó la vista a su vaso de agua.

-No sería del todo malo, después de todo… -suspiró –Con esto que Byakuya esté lejos, me sentiré un poco sola en esta enorme casa… Aunque pensándolo bien, siempre me he sentido algo sola en este enorme lugar –murmuró para sí.

El joven criado se retiró del comedor con el plato de la mujer, perdiéndose en la cocina.


End file.
